


Nipping Frost

by mabariis



Series: FE Rarepair Week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cold Weather, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Walking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: It is the first winter of Kaze's Nohrian residency. His chest is still exposed. Nohr is very cold.





	Nipping Frost

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rarepair Week Day 6 Prompt: "Change"

Kaze sneezed.

It was the first winter of his Nohrian residency, and the weather was...certainly an adjustment. Where Hoshido had clearer seasons, cold dominated the kingdom of Nohr. Even the castle gardens they now walked were bitter, too harsh to let its occupants thrive. Kaze took the end of his scarf and wrapped it around his face one more time, further covering his nose.

From beside him, Xander glanced down. An amused light danced in his eyes at the juxtaposed sight of Kaze's efforts to cover more of his face, whilst just below his scarf lay skin still so exposed.

"It may serve you well to dress warmer, my love." He left his gaze rather pointedly below Kaze's collarbone. "The frost is not kind to skin left open to its touch."

"Your sister manages just fine," Kaze replied.

"My siblings and I were forged in Nohrian winters!" Xander shot back with a laugh. "_ You _ were not."

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Kaze's chilly cheek, the breath that brushed against it warm. "I worry because I do not wish to see you fall ill, Kaze. This time of year can be unkind if you are not prepared." Xander kept his voice low, trying to keep his words free of the admonishment they could become.

Kaze turned to meet his eyes, the ghost of a smirk on his face. "How kind of you to worry for me, milord." It was bait, plain and simple, from his look to his teasing tone, but Xander took it anyway.

He stopped them in their tracks, pulling Kaze into a gentle embrace. He lowered his forehead so they touched.

"It is normal for a man to worry about his husband."

Kaze smiled back at him. "I suppose you're right about that."

They lingered there, in the center of the garden path, stealing for themselves a kiss as silent as the air that hung inside the garden, free as it was from anything else living. How rare these quiet moments away seemed to Kaze, unused to the attention he received as Nohr's King-Consort. He almost missed his old occupation - almost - but the earnest love that he had gained outweighed those thoughts beyond tenfold.

"Would you like to go inside?" Xander asked, voice barely a murmur.

"I would like to stay out here a bit longer," Kaze replied, running his fingers through Xander's hair.

Xander righted his posture. "In that case, allow me something. Humor a worried man." His hands went up around his collar, unclasping something there.

With tender grace, he placed his cloak around Kaze's strong shoulders.

Kaze pulled it around himself, the action both immediate and subconscious. It smelled faintly of him, less so than one might think, and while the fabric itself bore the air's keen chill, Kaze already felt warm.

"You are a gentleman, dear Xander." Kaze opened light and playful, but his melodic voice melted when he added, "I feel I must be lucky."

This earned another laugh from Xander, a sound heard more and more since their return. "If you are lucky, then I am blessed."

"Perhaps the gods smiled upon us both."

The pair resumed their lazy stroll, neither rushing to return inside, even as their faces grew numb and their limbs heavy from the cold. Kaze was grateful for the shield that Xander's cloak gave him, though he broke through its protections once, to grasp for Xander's hand. Gloved fingers interlaced, each of them squeezing the other's in perfect synchronicity. Their return inside was reluctant, but Xander insisted when he noticed Kaze starting to tremble.

"You will get used to it in time, I'm sure," he reassured.

"You are probably right." Kaze held his head high as they went back inside. "And there will be plenty of that to come."


End file.
